Ouran Fluff Part 1 (The Hitachiin twins)
by NyxxThat
Summary: Title is lame. but its all in the title, just a cute lil Ouran fic focoused mostly in the twins. Mentions of bisexuality. Rated T for VERY slight "smut"


Kaoru bolted up right tears falling down his face. "H-Hikaru…?" Kaoru said between quiet sobs. Hikaru woke up but didn't open his eyes "What do you want Kaoru?" he replied, slightly annoyed at being woken up. Hikaru's annoyance caused Kaoru to full on sob. Hikaru sat up and looked at his twin. Seeing Kaoru's crying face made his heart sink. "What's wrong Kaoru...are you hurt?" Hikaru asked, now holding his twins hands. Kaoru shook his head "I...had a nightmare, you left and I- I" he was cut off by Hikaru who started rubbing his back "Shhh, it's okay Kaoru, I'm here… I'm here" he whispered softly while rubbing Kaorus back.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes until Kaoru's sobs quieted and the tears stopped flowing down has face. "I love you Kaoru, and I'd never leave you...I promise" he said before kissing the top of his brothers head and drifting back to sleep. The two spent the rest of the night cuddled up to each other while they slept. Just like when they were kids. When morning came the two got out of bed and got ready for school. It was a Friday and they couldn't be more excited for the upcoming weekend. "Good morning Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted walking out of the ensuite bathroom. Noticing the older twin was finally awake. Hikaru yawned "Morning Kaoru" he said lazily. Before looking up and nothing his brother was dripping wet, a towel covering his lower half. A blush kept across his face as he tried not to think about what the towel was covering. He shouldn't be thinking like that about his brother. Much less his twin...but god. Kaoru just looked so hot all dripping wet like that.

Damn he was blushing. Looking down in attempts to hide his blush. He didn't notice Kaoru's own face had turned red.

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru said having caught his brother blushing. Hikaru's eyes went wide as he tried to cover up his face with his hands. "I know we're twins. But geeze Kaoru, put down clothes on!" Hikaru shouted trying to pass his blush off as awkward rather than flustered. Kaoru rolled his eyes "We've showered together, and now you're suddenly worried about clothes? If I don't know any better id think you were coming onto me" Kaoru said with a chuckle,while grabbing his school uniform from the closet. Hikaru rolled his eyes "just shut up and get dressed" he said while walking to the bathroom to shower.

A few minutes later both boys were dressed and on there way to school. The ride was unusually quiet and both boys stared out opposite windows the entire way there. Once arriving the pair the ked their driver in unison and headed up to there homeroom where they met up with Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi!" Both boys said at the same time as they each swung an arm around opposite shoulders. Haruhi sighed then smiled. "Hikaru, Kaoru. Did you get last night's homework done?" she asked. Already knowing the answer. "have ye so little faith in us?" they said in unison. Haruhi sighed and handed them her homework, knowing the twins hadn't done it. They thanked her and took there seats.

After classes were over and it was time for club activities the 3 walked to the unused music room while talking about their weekend plans. Haruhi, as usual was staying home to help her father and the twins, well they weren't totally sure what they were going to do yet.

Upon nearing the host club doors they were met by Kyoya who was looking drained and tired. He said nothing as he passed the twins and opened up the doors to the music room. The twins shared a glance, knowing that something must be up with Kyoya for him to be looking this out of it. "Kyoya-Senapi?" Haruhi said, her hand on Kyoyas arm. Kyoya stoped in his tracks, unsure of the sudden interaction. It was only a meaningless gesture but it was more than he was used to from anyone other than Tamaki. Sighing, he pushed up his glasses. "Yes Haruhi?" he said as he turned to face her. "Are you feeling well? You don't look okay" she asked him with concern. Forcing a smile, he noded and told her "I'm fine Haruhi, just a little tired, nothing to worry about. I assure you." He was not fine. Not in the slightest, last night was the night he realized he had feelings for not only Haruhi, but Tamaki as well. He always knew he wasn't gay but he never guessed he'd end up being bisexual. In love with his best friend of all people. Haruhi let go of his arm and stepped back, studying him. "I don't think that's it senpai. I don't know what's wrong but I want you to know that I will help you no matter what it is." she said with a warm smile as she walked to the store room to put her bag and school things away and change inter her costume. Today's theme was Ancient Greece. Kyoya was waiting for the others and the twins had changed in the main room. "Last time I checked, the ancient Greeks didn't wear black Oxfords Hikaru" Kaoru said to his brother. "Shit… I guess they don't huh" the older twin said as he ran a hand threw his hair. Kaoru burst out laughing. "Ya, ya I'll go change them. Geeze Kaoru…" Hikaru said as he shoved past his brother and walked to the back room. Once the door was quietly shut behind him he kicked his shoes off and set to searching for the sandals he was suppose to wear. "How do I put this stupid thing on?!" Haruhi shouted from behind the opened curtain of the change room. Looking over he saw a frusterated Haruhi tangled in a toga. She looked so adorable. He leaned on the wall watching her struggle for a little longer before he decided to annouce his presence "Haruhi, if you're struggling I could always help you put it on" he said cooly. "I don't need your help Hikaru!" she said defensively before the relaxation set in and her face turned into an expression of anger and annoyance. "Wait a minute...how long have you been standing there!?!" she shouted at him. Hikaru shrugged "long enough to see you struggling. Do you want my help or not?" he said as he looked away. Haruhi sighed "You should annouce yourself before you walk I to a room. Not after. It's rude and impolite…" she lectured him but continued before he could speak. "I wouldn't need help if we didn't have to wear these stupid costumes." Hikaru started to walk away "Well of you don't want my help I should leave so you an finish changing" he said as he slowly started to walk away. Haruhi ignored him and tried to untangle herself which only resulted in getting more tangled. Feeling defeated she sighed "Hikaru wait…" The oldest Hitachiin twin smirked , knowing he had one. Staying where he was he waited for her to finish "Could you...help me...please?" she said not wanting to admit she needed assurance. Grining Hikaru turned around and untangled Haruhi in an instant. Leaving her in her undershirt. Haruhi blinked in confusion, not knowing how Hikaru had untangled her so fast but before she could question the older twin was already wrapping her in the toga. Just then Kaoru walked in "What's taking you so lo-" he stopped seeing his brother wrapping Haruhi in her toga. Why was he helping her get dressed and why was she undressed infront of him. Kaoru felt his cheeks heat up out if embarrassment and Jealousy as he turned and left, leaving his brother alone with Haruhi.

Looking down as he walked away with his hands in his pockets not paying attention and bumped full force Into someone would have fallen over if that someone hadn't caught him. Looking up he saw Kyoya "oh shit I'm gunna die." Kaoru thought as he stood up slowly. "Honestly Kaoru, you're so reckless. You need to be more careful. If something happens to either of you, how are we suppose to continue the brotherly love package?" Kyoya said cooly, looking down at Kaoru who was now blushing solely of emberasment. Kaoru brushed himself off and nodded "uh… thanks?" He said not sure of what to make of the situation. By now Hikaru and Haruhi were out of the change room both completely dressed in costume and both staring at Kyoya and Kaoru in slight shock. They were about to say something but were quickly silenced by a glare from Kyoya. A moment later the 3 remaining members of the hosts club showed up, got into costume and helped the others set up the music room. Shortly after the doors were open and girls flooded in. **A/N: Not sure if this is going to stay as a 1 shot. Lemme know what you guys think. BAI**


End file.
